I'll be your hero
by nobodylikesme121
Summary: I am Max's best friend. This is our adventures mixed with adventure, classic max heroism.


The bell rang and I gathered my books and walked out into the hall weaving through the crowd of students and professors to get to my car. I was parked several buildings down from the one I was exiting and had to walk in the summer heat. I stopped and pulled out my inhaler from my jacket pocket and took a deep breath to inhale its contents and continued walking. I stopped a few times as I ran into a few of my classmates to talk to them and finally got to my car. As I looked up there was a man leaning on my car.

As I got closer I realized it was the one who broke my heart about a year or two ago. Try my best not to remember. College came first, my degree definitely came first, but then I saw him look at me and felt my heart break all over again. I take a deep breath and try to get in my car but he blocks my way.

"I need to talk to you." He said in that smooth voice of his. I looked at him, the sun was shining on his hair and his eyes looked hopeful, those blue eyes… I shook my head and berated myself _don't even think about that._

"Emily?" I realized I hadn't said anything to him yet.

"What?" I tried to make my voice confident and cold yet it came out low and pathetic, the hurt clearly showing.

"I just wanted to…" he steps forward and smoothly step around him and try to open my door. Needless to say I didn't succeed, he had swiftly put held the door with one hand and with the other he turned me around to face him backing me against the car with his body. I gasped and "what are you…?!" I managed to get out before he pressed his mouth to mine. It was almost how it used to be and I melted in his arms, until I remembered there indeed was a 'used to be' and I reached up and smacked him several times before pushing him away and jumping in my car and backed away. I didn't look back. I can't believe after all this time I still loved him. I went home and parked my car in the front of a one story with a fenced in back yard. I walked along the sidewalk and admired the garden I had worked so hard on for the two years I've lived here, I then unlocked my door and kicked my shoes off.

Only when I sat down did I allow myself to remember when I first met him… _it was my senior year of high school and I remember thinking that this year sucked, it's a new year and nothing has changed. And I also thought I was the only senior in the 9_ _th_ _grade algebra class because I messed around and failed it but they moved me on and my counselor that assisted me in graduation preparations helped me get into a ninth grade algebra and physical science. But my thoughts were halted for a minute as an unfamiliar face came in and at on the far end. Now in our school everyone knew everyone. We had a whopping total of fifty nine seniors. I'm talking so small that the Jr. High and high school were in fact the same building. So when this stranger walks in everyone turns to look some talk to him as he sits down along with the other new boy that walked in. I sat and doodled in my note book and looked through my arm that was propping my head up. I didn't say a word to him, not until my friends had started talking to him did I say anything to him. He was an asshole. But at that point I had fallen for the 6 foot blue eyed boy. His style was more like a skater boy/ suave look._

I got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a long swig. I went out back and pulled a pack of smokes out and lit one. He always hated it when I smoked. Which I probably should have since bronchitis and smoking don't mix well but I refuse to kick the habit. I sit on a bench and take a long drag when my phone started playing 'she's always a woman to me'. I picked it up and slid my finger across the screen.

"Hey mom." Its like she always knows when something wrong.

"hey baby girl, is everything OK?" See… never fails…

"Yea, I'm fine why, did you get one of your feelings again?"

"Baby girl, its called mothers intuition." I into the phone.

"OK mom, I gotta go I gotta prepare for my finals." Not a complete lie.

"OK honey, oh before you go, that boy you'd used to date in high school came by. I just sent him to you at school." Mothers intuition my butt.

"'k mom, gotta go! Love ya!" I quickly say.

"Mkay baby, make good grades. And don't do anything I wouldn't." She then hung up and I slipped my phone I'm my pocket. I went into my living room and turned on my tv, went to the internet on it and opened Spotify, I hit the shuffle button and went to grab my books.

Five hours late and I headache I got my homework done. Then I had nothing to do to keep my self busy n not remember so I cooked dinner. But dinner by myself just seemed out right depressing. So I do what I normally do when I need some one, I hit up max, a girl who has been there all my life.

 _Hey wanna come eat dinner?_ I wait a little bit before she texts back and in that moment I almost thought she wouldn't. The powers of anxiety to question your best friend.

 _Yea sure gimme a min n I'll b rite over._

So I go back to the kitchen to look for something to make. It didn't even take five minutes for her to come walking through the door. Max of course was everything I wanted to be, she was confident, she was beautiful and she was intimidating and she is like the fire to the moth.. She pulled her rolling stones hoodie off and through it on the side of the couch and then pulled her converse off. She knew me too well, maybe like a twin. Some people do think were sisters and we let them think it.

"So what's wrong?" straight forward as ever.

"Oh, well um.. Michael came back today."

"oh… okay well let's order pizza, grab some ice cream and then"…pausing for dramatic effect "scary movies!" she always knew how to get my mind off things…

So we ordered a meat lovers pizza with extra cheese and extra bacon. When the delivery boy finally came max answered the door. The sun was shining in her dirty blond hair and I could see him looking at her like an angel. Max was a year older than me, too me she was an angel, a older girl taking care of a random child and became inseparable.

We sat down and stated with the nightmare on elm streets. Even these however did not keep me from thinking about things. _It was prom night and me and my friend Sarah and Michael decided to go as a threesome because she had jus broke up with her boyfriend and I had no one asked me. So prom night comes and I have my dress and everything. Only problem is the girl that was supposed to do my hair never showed up. So I did it myself, did my makeup myself and wasn't completely dressed (like standing in my underwear in my room) and the door opened, my friend Jacob just came waltzing in until I yelled at him to get out. I quickly got dressed, grabbed my phone and went out the door there stood Michael and Jacob waiting by the suv, Michael had opened the front passenger door for me and I slid in careful not to kill myself with the heels. I asked Jacob to hold my phone and he asked why I couldn't just stuff it in my bra. My answer? I said I don't have one. He begins to blush. We finally get there and we meat Sarah to get our pictures done, I on one side in my black dress , Michael in the middle in blue and black with a black fedora, and Sarah in her blue dress. We went to the main room after the photos were done where basically after we had our senior dance (we stood in a huge circle and jus swayed back and forth me and Michael got stuck by each other and got smashed together several times.) I pretty much just sat at a table until Sarah blackmailed me into dancing with Michael it was of course a slow dance and he was complimenting me and then we sat down and he held my hand. Afterward we had to take Sarah home, we dropped her off and said good night. I was bored but I didn't want to go home yet. He spoke allowed what I was thinking and agreed to just driving around. He stopped in the middle of the road and just turned to me and asked if I would go out with him, 'umm sure, I guess' I say like I'm not excited… he kisses me and then drives me to see his family and then takes me home._

Yeah the movie did nothing what so ever to keep my mind off things. I watched for awhile and began getting sleepy, I felt some one shake me a little and opened my eyes to max telling me she had to go. I got up and went to bed as she let herself out. After I heard the click of the lock I put music on and fell asleep, dreaming of my once prince charming and the not so happy ending that always came.


End file.
